The Dragon Slayers
by Wendingon
Summary: The Dragon Slayers are tasked with defending Valoran from dragons


"Just a little tidbit here before i start, this is my first fan fic and reviews are always nice"

It started off as a normal champions went about their matches in the Institute of War. As the last of the matches ended for the day all the champions started to go back to their dorms. But then they heard the high summoner's voice on the loudspeakers around the institute. "Attention summoners, There has been a outbreak started by a cause unable to be stated publically, Any brave enough to face these odds are needed at the high summoners metting room immediately, No cash reward can be given for these actions given by the brave few. But they will have to endure harsh training to see who can make it to the final 5 to go onto the team."

Normally the champions would shrug this off as a joke, or not worth their time but some truely had valor in their hearts and wanted to help others or felt like they had something to prove. Some of the people that felt that way were as follows.

Braum

Garen

Gangplank

Teemo

Vayne

Shen

Jayce

Shyvana

Soraka

Jarvan IV

Lux

Fiora

Akali

Ezreal

And finally Pantheon

Among these few, some sought after some prize to be heard of that maybe they didnt want to talk about, others did it because they felt like they needed to so they could help the people of ever, only a few made it past the training and the others that did couldnt fully commit to whatever team this was, As they were told it would take over their job as a champion untill the task was complete. This left about 10 champions these were Shyvana, J4, Vayne, Pantheon, Braum, Fiora, Gangplank, Garen, Shen, and finally as they learned more about the task at hand they learned that they would have to completly devpte their life to this cause witch they now knew as killing the dragons whitch have been raiding small towns and villages constantly. This ment that every champion except Shyvana, J4, Vayne, Pantheon, Braum, and Jayce were left. 6 out of 5 , The high summoner knew he only needed 5 but couldnt decide who to remove. Finally he made the decision to have one last final test, This one wouldnt be about endurance or speed or even strength like all the others before, This one would be about bravery and how much one would go to stand of for another.

He held the metting telling them to all go to bed that night and sometime this week the final challenge will happen to decide the final 5. Several days past with each champion training as hard as they could to reach peak condition.

"So, Braum what made you sign up for this?" Vayne asked during a training where vayne was shooting the targets braum tossed over his back that had to have weighed atleast 100 pounds. "Well vayne, you see ass i always say. The heart truely is the strongest muscle and if that means i have to put myself into harms way to help, Then so be it!" Vayne just replied "Well, thats good enough reason for me. What about you pantheon and Jarvan?" All that came from pantheon was that "To be a Rakkor is to be a soldier in times of need, and i am a true Rakkor." and from Jarvan came " I and the heir to the throne of the kingdom of Demacia, and as such any training and help i can give the people will help me when i become king"," And vayne, whats youre reason for all this Dragon Hunting business said Jarvan " Well, my goal in life is to cleanse the world of evil, and these dragons. Well their something else, They are a new kind of eveil that has been born to rid Valoran of life." Meanwhile Shyvana was off Practicing fighting training mirages much larger than her own size and Jayce was in his room tinkering with his Mercury Hammer.

That night the high summoner knew he was going to try to thin the ranks. His plan was to have a mirage girl be outside every champions room apparently screaming from down the hall for help. There they will be a mirage of a girl getting beat to the ground by one of the other champions as a mirage themselve left in the competation.

Every champion was going to undergo this test to see who really had the strongest heart.

It was vaynes turn first, She was sleeping when she heard it and immediatly ran out the door to see where it was coming from. She took the turns down the hall quick and was soon in the room where she saw a furious Jarvan beating a girl down. Vayne immediatly ran at Jarvan shoved him down gave him a few swift kicks and ran back to her room with the girl. But when she looked behind her after she shut the down the mirage was gone. "Sucess she heard as the high summoner stepped out of her bathroom telling her she passed the test and she made the team.

Next was braum he was already out the door of his room before the first scream stopped and took down the hall like a freight train to the room, There he saw a jayce beating a girl down. he picked him up by his shoulders and batterd him in the gut then threw him to the wall. But when he turned around the girl was gone. He ran back to his room to contact the high summone via phoner who was alreay waiting in his room telling him he succeded too.

Jarvan, Shyvana, and Pantheons trial went by cleanly too, But when it came to jayce he just stood their as a braum mirage beat a mirage girl untill the high summoner walked up behind him and just gave him the bad news on his failure.

The next day all of the champions that succeded in their trial were in the dorms as they had a break for that day and decided to sleep in.


End file.
